


His Moon And Stars

by shansand



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 2: A Court of Mist and Fury, Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shansand/pseuds/shansand
Summary: Azriel x OCTrue happiness is something they have both been searching for for a long time, will they find it in each other?Set a while after the battle but doesn't follow A Court of Silver Flames.Mature content obvsAll rights to Sarah J Mass, everything belongs to her, apart from the story line and the Darah family.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Astra Darah, I was born the princess of a small country called Belizah almost 200 years ago, and everyday of my life since then has been some sort of adventure. I have an older brother called Caden who is about 50 years older than me, younger twin brothers, Jasper and Kai who were born 100 years after me and two little sisters called Cora who's 13, and Lila who's 8. Our mother and father were recently killed by rivals who wanted our land and ever since then Caden has been ruling over our country.

I've fought battles, travelled to palaces and courts around the world, made friends and enemies, loved and lost. But nothing excited more more than the news that had reached the castle a few days ago. 

The High Lord of the Night Court and his inner circle were coming to visit. 

I had read stories, heard songs and listened to poems about the court across the sea. Caden had met them many times before and was quiet close with the inner circle, as they liked to call themselves. I couldn't wait to finally meet these powerful warriors who my brother seemed to adore so much, i was also curious about their powers. 

When i was younger my parents soon realised that my powers were a lot stronger than anyone would have ever thought. I seemed to have many different powers and me and my brother were still trying to find ways to harness them so i don't lose control over myself. I think that was one of the reasons he invited the High Lord and his friends to the palace, to see if any of them could help me before i hurt somebody else. 

I rushed towards the ballroom that we rarely used anymore, ever since my parents had been murdered we didn't think it appropriate to celebrate with grand parties when their loss hung over us. However, their passing didn't make any of us withdraw into ourselves, instead we all became more loving, more attentive, especially to Cora and Lila who had so little time with our parents. One day those who took our parents from us would pay for their sins, me and Caden would make sure of that. 

Caden had always been the more cunning and calculating of our siblings while i was more humorous and cheeky, however one thing we did share was our stubbornness. We got on incredibly well most of the time as we would work together closely on ruling the country, but when we argued everyone knew about it. We could ignore each other for months on end often with Jasper playing the mediator, but eventually one of us would admit we missed the other and all would be resolved. Jasper was more gentle and kind, usually the one you would go to if you needed to talk and rant for hours on end, we often walked around the gardens talking about random things. His twin Kai was more like me very adventurous and always laughing about something silly. Cora was very ambitious and daring, doing and saying things that often would annoy Caden greatly, making me and Kai hide our grins as he reprimanded her. Lia was the sweetest little girl and we all made sure that she would always be protected no matter what, she would often give us flowers to put in our hair and make the boys dance around the dining room table with her.

Family was everything to us.

I turned the corner to reveal the closed doors of the ball room, i knew i was late.

Shit.

I quickly glanced at my reflection in the mirror, patting down my dress making sure there was no creases in the slick silk silver and black dress i had decided was good enough to wear. The dress was low cut and tight around my ribs before flowing down to my ankles with a slit up my right leg, the sleeves were long and danced against my arms as i moved. My light blonde hair fell in waves down my back and reached my waist, a small section wrapping around the tiara that sat a top of my head to keep it in place. My eyes had been lined with black and made me look, and feel, fierce, as i pushed open the massive doors leading to the beautiful room. 

Many sets of eyes had moved to me as I waltzed into the room a small smirk sitting on my face. 

Kai grinned as he saw me "look who finally decided to get her arse out of bed". I laughed flipping him off as i walked towards the group of people all stood in the middle of the room. Caden was scowling at me as i approached, clearly not happy with the fact that i was late, i just smiled sweetly at him as i placed myself beside next to him. Lia quickly ran from her place in between the twins to stand slightly behind me, obviously intimidated by those who stood before me. 

They all stood perfectly still as i moved my eyes across each of them, Armen, Cassian, Nesta, Elain, Feyre, Rhysand, Mor and Azriel. 

My breath stopped as my eyes roamed across the shadowsingers face, drinking in every detail of him. Hazel eyes met my green orbs and for a moment it seemed like time itself had stopped. 

Seconds felt like hours. 

Nobody moved. 

Until someone, Caden, coughed and i was forced back into reality, ripping my eyes away from the God that stood before me to my brother. He looked down at my with narrowed eyes before he turned towards those in front of us. 

"This is my younger sister Astra" he grumbled. 

"She's a pain in our ass" Kai grinned, causing Cassian and Mor to laugh and a small grin to grace the High Lord and Ladies faces. I didn't dare look towards the male who's eyes were burning into the side of my head.

I whacked Kai on the back of the head, "watch your language you little shit" i laughed causing him to look at me in utter confusion. Caden put his head in his hands and groaned causing another chorus of laughter to float around the room.

"Can we please sit down before i kick both your asses" Caden grumbled, making his way towards the sofas that had been placed near the rear of the hall. 

"Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends now would we brother" i mocked following behind, Cassian and Mor falling into step beside me as i moved past them. 

"This is going to be a fun visit" Cassian chuckled, throwing himself onto the two seater sofa, before Nesta kicked his shin forcing him to make room.

I made myself comfortable on one of the armchairs next to the fire and Lia crawled into my lap, nestling her head into my neck as i stroked her hair. The others all took a seat but i was focused on who had just sat down on the chair next to me. I could practically feel him, the hairs on my arms were stood at attention aware of every breath he was breathing, every purposeful movement of his body. There was a weird tension between us, something I couldn't put my finger on, a weird sort of pull that made me want to be closer to him.

I was struggling to breathe. 

Luckily for me conversation had started amongst everyone and i was able to try and focus on that. 

"Cora, you and Lia need to go to bed, we'll see you in the morning" Caden ordered causing Cora to start to protest, which was immediately shut down by Caden who just pointed towards the door with a stern look on his face. 

Lia got up from her spot on my knee and asked, "can you come in a sing to me later tonight pls ra?", the nickname she used to call me when she was younger causing me to melt completely.

"Of course i can darling" i murmured giving her a kiss on the forehead before pushing her towards Cora, still stood at the door scowling towards her older brother. They both made their way out of room leaving us to discuss whatever Caden needed to talk about without their presence.

Caden dragged his gaze towards me a strange look in his eye as he opened his mouth to speak, "We need to talk Astra"

"Ab-about what?" I stuttered.

"Your powers"

My eyes widened at the deep voice that came from next to me, my spine immediately going rigid.

"I invited the High Lord and his circle here to talk trade and all that boring stuff, but they're also here to see what they can do to help you." Caden paused as if struggling to say whatever was coming next, "when they leave at the end of the week....." 

"What?" I asked, glancing around to see if I can read anybody else's faces, Jasper and Kai looked just as confused as me.

"....you'll be going with them"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence emitted around the room for a brief moment before chaos erupted. 

"You can't just......"

"We need her here..."

"She's our sister...."

"What the fuck Caden" i breathed. Jasper and Kai stopped their shouting, looking over at me. Even the Night Court seemed to stop breathing, muscles tense as they prepare to get in between a fight if they have too. "What the fuck do you mean I'm going back with them" 

Caden looked at me regret painted across his face, "You need to learn how to control your powers, I can't afford to have you here when you can't control yourself"

"Don't you dare" i gritted out, pushing myself our of my chair, "Don't you dare imply that i would EVER hurt any of you, especially the girls"

"You can't control it, and we both now that you can't help whether you hurt someone or not" Caden shot back at me. 

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, my voice breaking as i said "The girls need me, Kai and Jasper need me....... you need me" 

Caden sighed, moving closer to me and reached for my hands, "we will survive without you Astra. You NEED to do this, for everyone's sake" he stroked my knuckles, "you have a lot of healing you need to do and you can't do it here, you can't focus your powers here, in the place were you hurt the most. You tried to hide it from me little sis but I know" he paused, "You jump at loud noises, can't be alone after dark. Star you barley sleep anymore, and I'm running out of options on how to help you here. I don't know what happened to you that night, but this might help you work through that". He looked down at me, sorrow deep in his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand, you're right" I murmured.

"What? No, Star. Come on!" Kai urged, "You can heal here, with us".

"I'm so sorry Kai" i sobbed.

"Hey, hey its okay Star" Jasper said pulling me towards him slowly.

"The High Lord and his family will stay for a week so you have some time to sort things out before you go Star." Caden explained. 

I just nodded, pulling away from Jasper and looking at the group of people in front of me. I gave them a tentative smile, "Thank you for letting me go back with you".

"It is no trouble at all" Feyre stated, a sympathetic gleam in her eyes like she could see exactly what was going on in my head.

"If that is all, i think ill go and see Lila, make sure she gets off to sleep alright" i quietly spoke.

Caden stood asking me, "Could you possibly show Cassian, Nesta and Azriel their rooms? They're staying in the rooms near yours." 

I smiled, "Yes of course, follow me." I beckoned the small group to follow behind me out of the door. 

My room wasn't too far from the ballroom, so it was only a short walk before we reached the long corridor. 

"Cassian, Nesta, this is you room" i said gesturing to the first room on the left, moving to the side so they could brush past me and enter the room, Cassian sending a mischievous smile across his shoulder as the door was pushed shut. "And erm, this is your room Azriel" i pointed to the room opposite my own, just next to Cassian and Nesta. "I am just opposite you if you need anything at all, I'm just going to say goodnight to my sisters" I explained, moving towards the room next to mine on the corridor.

'Would you like me to wait for you?" The shadow singer questioned. I span around looking at him confused, "You're brother mentioned before you were scared of being alone in the dark" he clarified. I raised my eyebrows, a strange feeling burning in my stomach at his question.

He had noticed. 

I blushed realising i had been staring at him for quite some time, "i-if that's okay with you, I should only be a minute" i mumbled smiling shyly towards the warrior before me. He simply nodded his head towards me before resting against the wall. I turned towards Lila's room pushing open the door gently and walking in. 

"Hey Li" I whispered, unsure whether she had stayed awake this long or not.

"Ra! You took so long, i nearly fell asleep!" She exclaimed. I grinned at her before jumping on to her bed, tickling her. 

Hearing her laugh was like music to my ears, my heart warming at her giggles, remembering a time when i was used to laugh so much. 

I hoped she never had to grow up and stop laughing.

We settled down Lila laying her head in my lap as she whispered, "I really miss mum, i miss dad too, but i miss mum all the time. I want to see her again Ra" 

I sighed, eyes watering as i looked down at the girl who looked so like our mother, "do you want me to sing the song?" I asked.

A small nod. 

*Play 'The Place Where Lost Things Go' by Emily Blunt*  
"Do you ever lie awake at night....."

"Searching for the things you used to know......."

"Wondering where to find what you truly miss...."

"Nothings gone forever only out of place....."

"For when you dream you'll find all that's lost is found...."

"So when you need their touch  
And loving gaze  
Gone but not forgotten  
Is the perfect phrase  
Smiling from a star  
They they make glow  
Trust their always there  
Watching as you grow  
Find them in the place  
Where the lost things go"

*  
I finished singing and slowly moved from under Lila making sure not to wake her is i climbed off her bed, blowing out the rose scented candle by her bed, and made my way out of her room. I shut the door tightly before leaning my head against the smooth oak. 

I missed her too. 

So much.

Everyday. 

And dad....

I missed my two best friends. 

A shuffle of feet on the cold floor alerted me of the presence on the huge Illyrian warrior stood behind me. A moment later a cold hand brushed my shoulder and i think i forgot how to breathe for a fraction of a second before i spun around and threw myself into his arms. 

I don't know what it is but I feel some sort of magnetic pull towards him every time he's near. 

He stiffened for a moment, and I wondered whether i had crossed some sort of unknown barrier he had, until he slowly encased me in his arms. One of his arms slid around my waist while the other rested on the back of my head, stroking my hair soothingly. I breathed in his scent absolutely intoxicated by this God that was allowing me to find comfort in him. His head rested a top of mine and i felt like i could stay there forever. 

I felt at home in his arms.

The moment was gone far too soon though, as i made myself pull away and look up into his mesmerising orbs as a i choked out "th-thank you for waiting, i erm I'm sorry for pouncing on you like that" i blushed looking down at the floor, one of his arms still draped around my waist.

His hand gripped my chin, moving my face up so that i could meet his burning gaze once again, "don't worry about it, although i can't say I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me" he murmured, a small smile gracing his lips that I couldn't seem to tear my gaze from. 

"I find that very hard to believe" i purred, unconsciously stepping closer to him until our bodies were aligned.

I got no reply as he slowly dipped his head towards mine, our breaths mingling and noses grazing. 

Ever so gently, i brushed our lips together, both of us inhaling sharply before something seemed to snap in both of us.

Our lips pressed against each other urgently, as if the other had the answers to every question ever asked, as if the others lips could save them from the cruel world that lay outside.

I was on fire.

I used to be an ember before i was ignited by this glorious man.

And that's when it clicked.

A bond snapping into place. 

I ripped my mouth from his, eyes wide as I looked up at Azriel's face, a flurry of different emotions dancing across his face.

"Mate" i breathed. 

His eyes widened, before a grin erupted over his face. I smiled back, in awe at the beauty of his smile. 

I brought my hands up to his face, gently caressing his cheek as he leaned in to my touch, looking down at me intently with a smile i had a feeling was reserved for me only. 

He moved my hair from my face and gently placed it behind my ear.

"I don't know how I'm going to go back to my room and sleep knowing that you're here, across the hall from me, alone" he whispered.

My breath hitched before I leaned towards his ear and murmured "then, by all means shadow singer, come and keep me company" 

His arm around my waist tightened, a small chuckle escaping him, "i think ill take you up on that offer princess".

I broke away from his grip, moving towards my room and leading him in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

I wouldn't want anybody walking in.

He inspected my room as I shuffled over to my walk in wardrobe and quickly threw on an oversized t shirt. When i walked back in to the room, Az stood in his boxers by the foot of my bed. I giggled at him before hopping in to bed and patting the space beside me.

He slowly approached the bed, moving the covers aside and climbing in.

For a while we just stared at each other, drinking each other in and just enjoying the calm atmosphere surrounding us.

I yawned loudly, earning a laugh from Az, moving closer to his body so that my head rested on his shoulder and my arm gently stroking his chest, revelling in the low hum that he released.

He placed a small kiss a top of my head and whispered into my hair, "In a weeks time, ill be able to take you without worrying about anybody walking in or hearing your voice when you scream out my name" a hand snaked down to my waist, gently squeezing "Just you wait my love, in a weeks time I'll make you mine completely".

I was nearly undone at those words alone but in just placed a kiss over his heart before being lulled into the most comforting sleep I'd had in centuries.


	3. 3

Roaming hands and sunlight streaming in through the window was what i woke up to this morning. 

I never want to wake up to anything else ever again. 

I slowly opened my eyes, hazel hues staring down at me as i came around. A scarred hand came up to cup my face, his thumb softly stroking my cheekbone as if i could break any moment.

In this moment right now, there is nowhere in the world I’d rather be.

“Morning love” Azriel breathed, a croak in his voice drawing me towards him. 

“Hmm, morning handsome” i smirked, pushing myself towards him so my mouth hovered over his. I gently pressed our lips together, feeling happiness i never thought I would get the chance to feel. 

I pulled away, breathing heavily “I don’t want Caden to know just yet” i whispered “He’s very protective and i just want some time with you all to myself without having to worry about him.” 

“Whatever you want princess” he murmured before pulling me in to capture my lips with a heartbreaking gentleness that made my heart melt. 

I’d only met Az yesterday and yet I couldn’t see myself without him, he’d managed to take up a space in my heart that nobody will ever replace.

A knock on the door made me pull away from the kiss and walk towards the door, quickly placing a black nightgown on as i unlocked the door.

“Raaaaa!” Lila shouted, jumping into my arms causing me to stumble back into my room.

“Go morning to you too Li” i laughed, nudging my door shut with my hip.

“Erm Ra, why is there a tall bat man in your bed?” Lila questioned, looking as Azriel hesitantly “Are you going to have babies?”. I froze before glancing at Az who looked like he was struggling to hold in a laugh.

I walked over to my bed and sat down with Lila perched on my lap, “No we weren’t making babies Li” i sighed.

“Oh..... that’s sad” she murmured. She then crawled over to Azriel and sat on his knees much to his surprise, “could you help Ra Ra make a baby? I really want to have another girl to play with now that Ra is going with you.” She asked Az giving him those puppy dog eyes that made it so difficult to resist anything she said. 

Az turned his pleading eyes to me at a loss of what to do in this situation while i silently shook with laughter at the red tinge across his cheeks.

“Li its too soon yet..... but if I ever do have a baby you’ll be the first too know” I promised, watching as Azriel’s features shifted from one of awkwardness to awe, a small smile lighting up his face as my cheeks started to burn. 

We got lost in each other’s eyes, both of us envisioning the possibilities of what our future could hold. 

A small hand grabbing mine is what broke me away from my day dreaming. 

“Can we go to breakfast now Ra Ra?” Lila asked.

“Of course we can Li but erm, please don’t tell Caden about bat boy being in my bed okay? You’ve got to promise me.” I warned her, smiling as she looped her pinky finger with mine. 

“I promise Ra” she smiled.  
“Good. Now you go to your room and ask Maria to help you with your outfit while i get changed, so we can go to breakfast” laughing as Lila ran out of the room and down the corridor. 

I turned to Az smirking, “come on bat boy, get your ass out of bed”. 

I sauntered towards my closet, purposely swaying my hips more than usual, earning a low growl to emit from the bed behind me. Before i could even open the door of my wardrobe, i was being lifted up and thrown on the bed squealing. 

“Don’t tease me like that” Az ground out from his position above me, his hands resting either side of my head. 

I pulled him down so that his bare chest was touching the oversized shirt i had on, lips brushing his ear as i whispered “Why not?”

Another low growl, “Because love”, a bite to my earlobe, “if you keep acting like this”, a kiss to the base of my throat, “I’m not going to be able to hold myself back”, his teeth scraped down behind my ears, eliciting a whimper from me. 

He slowly pushed himself off the bed, leaving me cold and breathless on the mattress.

“What if i don’t want you to hold back” I breathed.

I was walking on a thin line and I was loving every minute of it. 

He froze, watching as I slowly moved towards him, trailing my hand down his bare chest when I reached him.

“I c-can’t...... not yet at least” Az stuttered. “You’re my mate. And as much as i want to take you over and over again, I want to make it special for you and I want to make love to you in a place that is our own.”

I beamed up at him, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. 

“I erm... please don’t be all jealous” I murmured “But you won’t be the only person I’ve been with”

A snarl ripped from his chest, his grip on my waist tightening. 

“You’ve been with another” he growled.

“Yes, a few...... and some who didn’t ask for permission before.” I breathed.

A stillness overtook him, I don’t even think either of us breathed for a while. 

“I will kill anyone who ever touches you without your permission” 

I blinked before telling him, “Me, Caden and Kai found them. They got what was coming to them” 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you when it happened” he whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

“It’s not your fault love, you’re here now and I’m not letting you go” 

Hi lol, don't usually do these but I know this chapter isn't very long and it was kind of just a filler chapter. I think I'm going to do a chapter about Astra's experiences as i think its a massive issue that needs to be talked about.


End file.
